The America's Song Contest 3
|executive_proiducer = etcetera|hosting_broadcaster = |number_of_entries = 11|debuting_countries = |returning_countries = |withdrawing_countries = |voting_system = Eurovision Style|image2 = Ed.3.png|winning_entries = Marie Mai - Empire}}The America's Song Contest 03 is often known as TASC #01 with the official hashtag #TASC03InNuuk, is the third edition of The America's Song Contest. The contest will took the place in Greenland after the winning of the last contest in New York made by Julie and Nina with the song of "League of Lights". This contest are made of two countries debut including French Guiana and Jamaica, the following Canada returns after the last participation in Edition 01 in Los Angeles in one edition hiatus, Cuba is only to withdraw this contest. Martinique and Greenland has no information received to both country and both of them they receive a strike for both. and Greenland were despite to host but there have a hosting rights for Falkland Islands (a 2nd Placed Country) and the parent country is Argentina by voting. Later of that Greenlandic Delegation has suffered notification malfunction that cannot appear any new emails during the problem in communication but the America's Broadcasting Union President decide to send an entry in 24 hours and his strike has been abolished and back to normal for hosting. Saint Pierre and Miquelon wins this Edition with 24 points margin ahead to Jamaica with 69 points as Runner Up Location For more information about the host country, see Greenland '' '''Host City' Nuuk (Greenlandic pronunciation: nuːk, Danish: ˈnu(ː)k; Danish: Godthåb)2 is the capital and largest city of Greenland. It is the seat of government and the country's largest cultural and economic centre. The major cities closest to the capital are Iqaluit and St. John's in Canada and Reykjavík in Iceland. Nuuk contains almost a third of Greenland's population and its tallest building. Nuuk is also the seat of government for the Sermersooq municipality. In January 2019, it had a population of 17,984. The city was founded in 1728 by the Dano-Norwegian governor Claus Paarss when he relocated Hans Egede's earlier Hope Colony (Haabets Koloni) to the mainland, and was named Godthåb ("Good Hope"). The city officially adopted its current name in 1979, although the name "Godthåb" remained in use in Danish. "Nuuk" is the Kalaallisut word for "cape" (Danish: næs). It is so named because of its position at the end of the Nuup Kangerlua fjord on the eastern shore of the Labrador Sea. Its latitude, at 64°10' N, makes it the world's northernmost capital, only a few kilometres farther north than the Icelandic capital Reykjavík. The campus of the University of Greenland, hosting Statistics Greenland, and the main holdings of the Public and National Library of Greenland3 are at the northern end of the district, near the road to the Nuuk Airport.4 Nuuk receives its electric power mainly from the renewable energy-powered Buksefjord hydroelectric power plant by way of a 132 kV powerline crossing Ameralik fjord over a distance of 5,376 m (17,638 ft), the world's longest free span. Host Venue Katuaq (Danish: Grønlands Kulturhus) is a cultural centre in Nuuk, Greenland.1 It is used for concerts, exhibitions, conferences, and as a cinema. Designed by Schmidt Hammer Lassen, it was constructed as a joint project of the Greenland Home Rule Government, the Nuuk Municipal Council and the Nordic Council of Ministers and was inaugurated on 15 February 1997.2 Participating Countries Competition Allocation to Draw This Allocation to Draw to find out the countries to which part to perform on this stage. By using wheel of decide for the allocating to which part to perform to the contest. Grand final the draw will determined in RANDOM.ORG per half of the countries performance. Note: *Countries that automatically drawn after the United States has been drawn to perform in 1st half of the Grand Final. Grand Finals Other Countries Other Countries See America's Broadcasting Union * - Broadcaster would will be stepped down as the delegation for the TASC'S Participants and Delegations. * - Broadcaster has received lately and they will be forced to withdrawal and receive a strike. However the Greenland has too closed to lost the hosting country due the notification malfunction.